Sombras del fin del mundo
by Calabaza
Summary: El ángel sabía que ambos caerían al borde del abismo, pero nunca soltó su mano. Colección de viñetas y drables basados en el capítulo The End, de Supernatural. Momentos que Dean y Castiel compartieron en el fin del mundo. Relatos originalmente publicados en mi blog Absentaparacastiel tumblr


**Cigarros**

En el campamento siempre faltaban cosas. Era normal estar escasos de medicamentos, productos de limpieza o carne. Esa semana, por ejemplo, se habían quedado sin cigarrillos, lo que no hacía nada fácil lidiar con el constante estado de tensión en el que se vivía en Chitaqua.

Pero esa noche cuando Dean apareció en la puerta de la cabaña, llevaba una cajetilla de cigarros en la mano.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

— ¿Desde cuándo me pides permiso para hacer algo? — respondió Castiel, que estaba tendido en la cama con el pecho cubierto de vendajes.

Dean tomó sus palabras como una invitación y se acercó a él, extendiéndole la cajetilla. Castiel la tomó y la examinó unos momentos. Era nueva y estaba completamente intacta.

—Creí que se habían acabado.

—Los encontré. —respondió Dean, dándole la espalda para pasearse por la habitación. La realidad era que había tenido que matar a uno de sus hombres que había sido infectado y le había encontrado los cigarros en uno de sus bolsillos. Podría haber repartido aquel botín entre el resto de sus cazadores, bien sabía que más de uno estaba tan desesperado por darle una calada a algo que habría fumado pasto. Pero en lugar de eso se lo había llevado a Castiel.

—Son para ti.

—Oh. — Castiel sonrió. Golpeó un extremo de la caja suavemente para asentar el tabaco y abrió el paquete. Luego se tomó su tiempo para olfatearlo, y el aroma que desprendía le resultó muy grato. Hacía semanas que no probaba uno. Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que Dean le observaba atentamente, como esperando ver su reacción. Dean había ido hasta su cabaña a llevarle aquel codiciado obsequio y le miraba como un niño que ansiaba la aprobación de alguien.

— ¿Es mi premio por sobrevivir al ataque de un demonio? — soltó cínicamente, sacando un cigarro e inclinándose sobre la vela que tenía en la mesita de noche para encenderlo. Luego volvió a su lugar, haciendo una leve mueca de dolor.

—Es… sólo un obsequio. —soltó Dean, apartando la mirada.

Castiel sabía que se sentía culpable. Sabía que aquel presente era una ofrenda de paz, una disculpa.

A Castiel lo había herido un demonio. A veces ocurría eso cuando se encontraban con alguno de ellos. A veces algunos hombres morían en el campo de batalla y era algo que todos habían aprendido a aceptar. Lo particular sobre el demonio que había atacado a Castiel era que era uno de los que Dean había capturado y torturado hasta el cansancio para sacarles información acerca del Colt o de Lucifer.

Dean tendría que haberlo matado en cuanto ya no le sirviera de informante y en lugar de eso lo había dejado con vida para "jugar" con él. Por un descuido había escapado y Castiel había pagado las consecuencias. Había sido un estúpido error de juicio y Dean se había disculpado con Cas hasta el cansancio.

Y Castiel habría querido absolverle de toda culpa, como hacía siempre, pero no se trataba de que el demonio hubiera estado a punto de matarle, si no del hecho de que Dean seguía empecinado en torturar demonios, a veces sólo por diversión, porque cuando la sed de sangre nublaba su mente no era capaz de razonar.

—Gracias. — soltó Castiel con el cigarro entre los labios. —Lo extrañaba. ¿Quieres?

Dean dudó antes de responder, pero al final terminó tomando el cigarrillo y dándole una calada. Mientras dejaba que el humo se le escapara entre los labios, sonrió débilmente al recordar los días cuando era él quien le ofrecía los cigarros a Castiel. La primera vez que intentó hacerle fumar terminó atragantándose con el humo y dijo que no comprendía qué encontraban los humanos de placentero en aquel hábito.

Ahora fumaba como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida.

Castiel deslizó su mano sobre la de Dean para tomar de nuevo el cigarrillo. Se había sentado en la cama y estaba tan cerca que Dean creyó que iba a besarlo, pero en vez de eso Cas puso sus labios sobre el pitillo del cigarro.

—Lo siento, Cas.

—Lo sé.

—De verdad.

Castiel se recostó sobre la almohada de nuevo y suspiró. No quería escuchar más disculpas.

—Te ves cansado. — dijo para cambiar de tema.

Dean asintió.

—Estoy cansado. Más cansado que nunca.

—Ven. Quédate a dormir conmigo.

—Descansarás mejor si tienes la cama para ti solo.

—Sabes que no me gustan las camas vacías. Ven.

Castiel estiró los brazos hacia él y Dean se dejó abrazar, acostándose a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, y pasó suavemente una mano sobre las vendas.

— ¿Aún duele?

—No. Ya no duele. — Castiel presionó con su mano la de Dean sobre su pecho, justo en el lugar en el que le habían herido.

—Lo siento, Cas.

—Shhh. Descansa.

Y mientras Dean cerraba los ojos, Castiel le dio otra calada al cigarro.

**Sangre**

—Deberías… estar en cama… descansando. — decía Dean mientras Castiel intentaba ahogar sus palabras a besos.

—Estoy bien.

—No lo estás. —jadeó. Cas le mordió el labio inferior, haciéndole perder el control por completo. Dean lo llevó contra la pared, besándole desesperadamente. Pasó sus manos sobre el trasero de Castiel y lo levantó del suelo. Cas le puso las piernas alrededor de la cintura y los brazos rodeándole el cuello y le dejó comerle la boca hasta que se quedó sin aire y le dolieron los labios.

—Estoy tan bien como tú, Dean. — soltó con una risita descarada que pronto se convirtió en un quejido. Dean se separó de él lo suficiente para ver que el vendaje que tenía en el pecho se había manchado de sangre.

—Se te ha abierto la herida, Cas. —Dean lo llevó en brazos hasta la cama— Vamos, quítate la camisa, voy a cambiarte esas vendas.

—Dean, no es necesario…

—No discutas ahora.

—Estoy bien.

—Y una mierda… Quítatela.

Dean le jaló la camisa por los brazos y la puso sobre la cama, luego se sentó y procedió a deshacer los vendajes. Castiel se quedó muy quieto, dejándose hacer. El corazón le estaba latiendo aun con más fuerza que momentos antes, cuando Dean lo tenía contra la pared. Dean siempre estaba ocupado y tenía poco tiempo para estar con él, especialmente desde que estaba herido, así que aquella muestra de preocupación le gustó mucho. No que le agradara preocuparlo, pero añoraba a ese Dean gentil que solía mostrarle cariño. El Dean que le había cuidado esmeradamente cuando había perdido su gracia y su poder, haciendo todo lo posible para que su nueva condición humana le fuera más fácil de sobrellevar. El Dean que no actuaba como su feroz líder todo el tiempo, el que en los últimos tiempos solo le buscaba para tener sexo porque les resultaba cada vez más difícil poder hablar sin terminar discutiendo. No que él se quejara del sexo. Pero echaba de menos la ternura con la que sus manos le estaban tocando en ese momento mientras terminaba de sacar las vendas.

Efectivamente, la herida en el pecho de Castiel estaba un poco abierta y sangraba. Dean pasó la mano cerca de la zona afectada, evaluándola. Probablemente necesitaría más sutura. Y entonces una gota de sangre se deslizó hasta sus dedos. Dean miró la pequeña gota roja sobre la yema de su dedo índice y sin pensarlo se la llevó a la boca.

Sólo se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que levantó el rostro y notó la forma intensa en que Castiel le miraba. Estaba a punto de disculparse cuando Cas estiró los brazos y lo atrajo hacia él para besarlo, y mientras lo hacia una de sus manos acariciaba el muslo de Dean hasta su entrepierna, en dónde frotó el bulto bajo los pantalones.

—Cas… Cas, no.

—Por favor… Dean, por favor. — murmuró contra sus labios. —Para esto viniste ¿No es cierto?

—Estás herido… no quiero hacerte daño.

—Dean, no voy a romperme. — respondió pasando afectuosamente sus manos sobre el cabello de Dean, apoyando los brazos sobre sus hombros para hacerle quedar más cerca. —No me importa sangrar un poco por ti.

Dean le tomó por la cintura, deslizando sus manos sobre la piel desnuda de sus costados, delineando con los dedos la curva de su espalda, y le besó de nuevo mientras lo empujaba hasta hacerlo quedar recostado en la cama. Besó su mentón, dejó marcas con sus dientes sobre su cuello y continuó repartiendo besos sobre su piel hasta llegar a la herida enrojecida. Pusó sus labios sobre ella y luego lamió la sangre todavía tibia, brillante, espesa, con aquel gusto ferroso. La sangre de Castiel.

Dean le desabrochó el pantalón y metió su mano bajo la tela, sobre la piel caliente. Cas gimió en cuanto le sintió tocarle y buscó sus labios de nuevo, ansiando probar con su lengua el sabor de su propia sangre en la boca de Dean.

**Primera vez**

La primera vez que Castiel sintió hambre Dean le hizo un sándwich.

La primera vez que probó el café le pareció desagradable y amargo y no creyó que volvería a tomarlo, hasta que experimentó por primera vez pasar una noche fría a la intemperie y entonces el café caliente se convirtió en lo único que le hacía dejar de temblar.

Su experiencia con el alcohol fue parecida. El sabor era poco agradable, pero le gustaba el efecto que le causaba. Le gustaba la ligereza en su cabeza cuando tomaba.

La primera resaca vino acompañada de un profundo arrepentimiento, el primer dolor de cabeza y vómito. Fue la primera vez que Castiel dijo "No volveré a tomar" justo antes de que Dean le pusiera en la mano una cerveza fría porque según él eso le curaría el malestar.

La primera vez que intentó quedarse dormido pasó una noche terrible, despertando sobresaltado cada diez minutos, sobrecogido por aquella experiencia tan nueva que era dormir, y por el cansancio atroz que sentía después de haber pasado tres días seguidos despierto, demasiado confundido y estimulado por su nueva percepción humana.

La primera vez que durmió de verdad Dean se había quedado a su lado, haciéndole compañía todo el tiempo, hablándole hasta que logró hacer que se relajara y se quedara dormido.

El primer sueño que Castiel tuvo como humano fue acerca de Dean.

Fue Dean quien le explicó los detalles del cuidado personal al que Castiel debía acostumbrarse para cuidar de su cuerpo humano. _Esto es un cepillo de dientes, Cas. Si, ya sé que sabes lo que es un cepillo de dientes pero tienes que aprender a usarlo como se debe, ahora cállate y pon atención._

Afeitarse, lavarse apropiadamente, recortarse la uñas, limpiarse la nariz. Todas experiencias nuevas que encontró fascinantes al principio, pero después se sintió mortificado de tener que hacer todo aquello constantemente. Le parecía un gran desperdicio de tiempo y energía el lidiar con aquella rutina solo para dar mantenimiento a su cuerpo. Cuando Dean lo hacía parecía todo tan sencillo.

No todas las necesidades de su cuerpo conllevaban aburridos procedimientos, como descubrió la primera vez que se despertó con una erección matutina. Como no tenía ninguna experiencia de cómo lidiar con ella, Dean tuvo que explicarle lo que debía hacer.

Castiel encontró su primera masturbación bastante placentera.

Fue infinitamente más grata cuando en vez de sus manos en su entrepierna, fueron las de Dean las que le causaron placer.

Después de eso vino el primer beso. La primera ocasión que tuvo de probar el sabor de la boca de Dean, el sabor de su piel. La primera vez tocando a otro ser de aquella forma tan íntima. Su primer orgasmo.

La primera vez que despertó abrazado a Dean debía haber sido algo maravilloso. En lugar de eso Castiel sintió confusión cuando Dean se levantó sin hablarle y pasó el resto del día evitándolo.

Castiel creyó que había hecho algo mal, y sintió en su pecho un dolor que no había tenido antes. Leves punzadas que le hacían difícil respirar.

El dolor desapareció cuando Dean volvió por la noche y se disculpó con él. Aquello también era nuevo para Dean y sentía miedo.

Castiel le dijo que no tenía que hacer nada que no quisiera y Dean le dijo que si quería. Que lo quería. A él.

Las punzadas en el pecho de Castiel se convirtieron en poderosas oleadas de calor.

Castiel ya había experimentado el dolor humano, pero le pareció que lo estaba sintiendo de verdad por primera vez la noche que se enteraron de que Sam le había dicho que si a Lucifer.

Castiel sufrió por perder a Sam y por el corazón destrozado de Dean.

Sufrió en silencio porque tenía que parecer fuerte y ser para Dean un apoyo y no una carga.

Se sintió culpable, impotente, y esas no fueron sensaciones nuevas, si no viejas y amargas conocidas.

La primera vez que vio el campamento se sintió triste. Pensó en aquel lugar como el último refugio de la humanidad ahora que los demonios caminaban libres sobre la tierra.

Castiel hizo todo lo posible por ser útil a las personas que contaban con él. Útil a lo que quedaba de la humanidad. Útil a Dean.

Le siguió a las cacerías, cargó amas y las vació a disparos contra los croats. Empuñó cuchillos y cortó gargantas, abrió corazones y aplastó cráneos con las suelas de sus botas. Asesinó a muchas criaturas al estilo de los humanos. Tuvo que dispararle a aquellos de sus compañeros que fueron infectados por el virus. Debió levantar el arma contra ellos, aunque algunos lloraban y le suplicaban que no lo hiciera.

Y Castiel lo hizo. Porque si no lo hacía él, Dean terminaría haciéndolo y no quería dejarle cargar con eso en su conciencia.

La primera vez que Castiel se dio cuenta de que no podría salvar a Dean los dos estaban sucios de sudor y sangre y Dean le miró fría y duramente y le dijo que no se metiera en sus asuntos.

La primera vez que Castiel supo que Dean hablaba en serio fue cuando le dio un puñetazo que le dejó el ojo morado.

Después de eso tuvieron sexo de reconciliación por primera vez, y Dean le abrazó contra su pecho y le pidió disculpas hasta quedarse dormido.

Cuando Castiel se rompió el pie y tuvo que quedarse en cama por dos meses creyó que se volvería loco de desesperación. El mundo siguió moviéndose y él debía quedarse quieto, sintiéndose más inútil que de costumbre y más solo que nunca antes, porque aunque Dean había estado muy pendiente de él los primeros días, pronto tuvo que concentrarse en sus deberes de líder y tenía poco tiempo para ir a verlo.

A veces Castiel sospechaba que en realidad Dean no deseaba verlo en absoluto.

La primera vez que alguien le ofreció algo más que simples pastillas para el dolor, le prometió que aquellas tabletas maravillosas harían desaparecer la tristeza.

Castiel sabía que no podía ser cierto. Conocía bien el concepto de lo que era una droga, una solución momentánea, una ilusión. Eso no lo detuvo de aceptar.

Se sintió bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo. De hecho pudo sentir algo más que no fuera absoluto dolor y eso le pareció algo muy bueno.

La primera vez que Dean se enteró de que Castiel estaba tomando drogas fue porque lo encontró inconsciente en el piso de la cabaña. Había sufrido una sobredosis.

Dean estaba furioso y Castiel sólo podía pensar en tomar algo para nublar el dolor y la culpa.

Dean comenzó a dejarlo de lado en las misiones y Castiel intentó reponerse y mostrarle que podía seguir siendo útil.

Dean perdió a muchos de sus compañeros en las misiones y no quería perder a Castiel si terminaba cometiendo un error por culpa de las drogas.

Además Dean tenía secretos y le era más fácil ocultarlos de Castiel si lo mantenía alejado de él.

La primera vez que Castiel lo supo fue cuando al volver de una misión notó en los ojos de Dean una oscura satisfacción, un brillo de violencia latente, como el de una bestia.

Dean estaba cambiando.

Dean tenía sangre de demonio en las manos.

Otras veces la sangre era humana.

Y olía a tortura.

La primera vez que Castiel aceptó para sí mismo que estaba perdiendo a Dean fue cuando lo confrontó pidiéndole que parara.

También fue la primera vez que Dean le dio algo más que un simple puñetazo o una bofetada.

Después de eso Castiel tuvo que tomar cualquier cosa que le aliviara. Cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerle olvidar aunque fuera algo fugaz.

Castiel bebía, o fumaba o tomaba pastillas, y luego soñaba. Soñaba con el verdadero Dean, el que estaba atrapado debajo de un mar de sangre y que él no podría salvar.

Sangre en las manos, en las sábanas, en la piel de Castiel cuando Dean lo tocaba.

Castiel cerraba los ojos y se lo permitía porque sabía que aquella era la única forma en la que todavía podía tener a Dean o lo que quedaba de él.

**Feliz aniversario**

Los sentidos de Dean se agudizaron en cuanto escuchó el leve sonido de la puerta de la cabaña rechinando al abrirse, sin embargo se relajó en seguida al ver la silueta de Castiel en la oscuridad. Escuchó sus pasos descalzos sobre las maderas del piso y luego sintió sus manos sobre su pecho.

No le dijo nada y Castiel tampoco habló mientras se subía a la cama y se ponía a horcajadas sobre él.

No importaba que hubieran peleado hacía poco y apenas se dirigieran la palabra, las escapadas nocturnas para terminar en la cama del otro era algo normal entre ellos y no solían hablar al respecto.

Dean pasó la palma de su mano sobre el pecho desnudo de Castiel, puso los dedos al rededor de su cuello y tiró de él para acercarlo a su rostro y besarlo. Castiel correspondió ansioso. Estaba moviendo sus caderas en círculo sobre las de Dean, frotando el bulto en su entrepierna. Los besos se extendieron por el rostro de Dean, sus mejillas, su frente, su mentón, su cuello. Una de las manos de Castiel se movía bajo su camiseta y la otra le acariciaba la nuca y la cabeza con una ternura que no le había demostrado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pensó que seguramente Cas debía haber tomado algo, estaba drogado y por eso actuaba así, pero cuando le miró a los ojos no los vio nublados por el efecto de las drogas. Castiel estaba consciente, completamente despierto, y sus ojos le miraban profunda e intensamente, hambrientos, ansiosos y también cargados de afecto.

Dean se estremeció bajo esa mirada y volvió a besarle. Desabrochó el pantalón de Castiel y acarició su entrepierna, luego abrió su propio pantalón y Cas le tocó a él, tomó ambas erecciones y las frotó juntas.

Luego Castiel se sacó por completo el pantalón y tras una breve preparación se sentó sobre Dean, penetrándose lentamente con su miembro, moviendo la cadera todavía en pequeños círculos, gimiendo sin reservas mientras sentía a Dean entrando en él.

Se tomó su tiempo y cuando terminaron, Dean se puso sobre él y volvieron a empezar. Pasaron toda la noche en ello, y antes del amanecer, Castiel se levantó, se puso los pantalones y caminó hacia la puerta, listo para irse mientras aún estuviera oscuro afuera. Estaban acostumbrados a hacerlo de esa manera, sin despedidas ni decirse nada, pero aquella no había sido una noche ordinaria, y Dean no podía simplemente dejarlo pasar.

—¿Qué fue eso?— soltó con voz perezosa, sentándose en la cama.

Castiel se detuvo y le miró.

—Es… umh, hoy es 18 de septiembre.—respondió tristemente. Luego se giró y salió de la habitación sin decir más.

Dean se quedó sentado en la oscuridad tratando de descifrar que significado podía tener aquella fecha. ¿Qué importancia tenía ese día? No recordaba que se celebrara nada, no era el cumpleaños de nadie que conociera, ni una fecha particularmente memorable. Y entonces lo recordó de pronto y sin pensarlo se llevó la mano al hombro izquierdo en donde Castiel había dejado impresa una marca cuando le había sacado del infierno. Y eso había pasado un 18 de Septiembre. Cinco años atrás le habían devuelto a la vida.

No había pensado en ello en años, y no tenía la menor idea de que Cas recordara esa fecha.

Dean sonrió con amargura porque en cierta forma era la fecha que conmemoraba el comienzo de la caída de Castiel. El día en que se habían conocido.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Castiel salió de su cabaña se encontró con Dean, dejando una taza de café caliente sobre el barandal del porche. Dean dio un paso hacia atrás y carraspeó incómodo.

—Hoy es… 18 de Septiembre.—dijo escuetamente antes de bajar los escalones y comenzar a alejarse.

—Gracias.— susurró Castiel, ahogando una leve sonrisa con un trago de café.

**El Dean que le agradeció a Castiel**

Castiel estaba muerto.

No su Castiel, si no el de otro tiempo, otra realidad, esa a dónde Zachariah lo había enviado, cinco años en el futuro.

Todo había sido por los trucos de ese maldito ángel, así que el Castiel del futuro no era real. ¿Cierto?

Y aun así, desde el momento en el que Dean, una vez que había vuelto a su año, tomó conciencia de que en ese posible futuro Castiel estaba muerto, una pesadez se le acomodó en el pecho y no podía sacarse la idea de la mente ni de día ni de noche. Llevaba una semana de no dormir pensando en aquel Cas de ojos apagados, mirada melancólica y sonrisa triste, y en lo roto que parecía.

¿Cómo había permitido el otro Dean que le ocurriera eso a su amigo?

Comprendía que las cosas se habían puesto difíciles, con el fin del mundo, Sam y Lucifer, y Castiel se había quedado sin sus poderes Era lógico que Cas se sintiera perdido y deprimido, pero el estado miserable al que había llegado ¿Cómo el Dean del futuro había permitido eso? Era como si lo hubiera abandonado, como si se hubiera rendido respecto a Castiel.

Probablemente era así. Había comprobado lo fácil que podía ser para él convertirse en un monstruo, del tipo de criatura que sin dudarlo sacrificaría a sus amigos.

Dean sentía vergüenza de sí mismo, por la persona en la que podía llegar a convertirse. Se sentía culpable y dolido por las cosas que había visto que podría ser capaz de hacer, y la pena que sentía por la muerte de aquel Cas que realmente no había existido, era real y profunda. Después de todo había sido Dean, o al menos una versión de él, quien había enviado a Castiel a su muerte.

Dean se revolvía en la cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño, tratando de contener esa tristeza, de convencerse de que no había sido real. Todo aquello no había sido más que una sucia artimaña, una fantasía, sombras de un futuro que aún no llegaba, algo como el cuento de los fantasmas de las navidades, o alguna de esas mierdas. Un aviso: "Cambia, Dean. Cambia o esto es lo que te espera".

Y él seguía decidido a no convertirse en el recipiente de Miguel, pero sí que había cambiado de opinión respecto a él y Sam y todo eso de estar separados por su propio bien. Giró la cabeza sobre la almohada, miró a Sam durmiendo en la otra cama y suspiró con alivio. Esta vez se quedaría con su hermano y lo protegería hasta el final. Pero quizá eso no era lo único que debía cambiar. Después de todo, no sólo Sam necesitaba de él.

Aquel Cas del futuro se había quedado a su lado, bueno, al lado del otro Dean, aun cuando los otros ángeles se habían marchado, aun cuando no tenía poderes y se enfrentaban al fin del mundo. Cuando el otro Dean le había preguntado si le acompañaría en su misión suicida de ir a buscar a Lucifer, ese Cas dijo que si sin dudar. Le había acompañado hasta el final del camino, a través de la zona de cuarentena, a pesar de que el otro Dean les había mentido diciéndoles que no los verían llegar y que confiaran en él, y de que Castiel sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

Sabía que el ese Dean del futuro los estaba sacrificando y no dudó en seguirlo ni por un solo momento.

Dean recordaba perfectamente esos últimos momentos con Castiel. Se le veía concentrado y alerta, vigilante, con las armas listas, con la melancolía en la mirada pero sin miedo en el rostro.

Y cuando pensaba en ello a Dean le dolía el pecho, sentía tristeza y también una profunda gratitud porque el ángel se había quedado con él todos esos años a enfrentar el apocalipsis, dispuesto a apoyar a Dean aunque este se comportara como un completo idiota.

Y como ese otro Dean había sido precisamente un idiota y un imbécil, Dean estaba seguro de que jamás le había expresado esa gratitud al Cas del futuro. Y ahora él tampoco podía hacerlo, porque había vuelto a su época, y ese Castiel que podría o no existir, ya estaba muerto.

Pero el verdadero Castiel, ese por el que tendría que estarse preocupando, ese seguía con vida. Si quería podía ir y decirle cuan agradecido se sentía.

Había estado pensando en llamarlo desde hacía días, pero no había tenido ninguna excusa para hacerlo y no estaba seguro de hacerle venir sin una buena razón.

El sólo hecho de querer verlo y preguntarle si estaba bien no parecía suficiente justificación, y además Dean se sentía nervioso por volver a verlo, porque no podía sacarse al otro Castiel de la mente, y temía que su Cas se diera cuenta de aquel dolor que estaba sintiendo. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que estaba sufriendo por la pérdida de un Castiel hipotético del futuro?

¿Cómo podía explicárselo a sí mismo?

Pero el dolor era real, se sentía pesado y vacío. No quería volver a perderlo. Castiel ya había muerto una vez por él, por ayudarle cuando intentaba evitar que Sam rompiera el último sello. Y en el futuro quizá haría que lo mataran de nuevo.

Dean se levantó de la cama y recorrió la habitación en la penumbra, buscando con tranquilizarse.

No había forma en que estuviera dispuesto a permitir que Castiel muriera de nuevo. No si él podía evitarlo. Con esa misma resolución salió de la habitación, porque no quería despertar a Sam, y se encaminó al estacionamiento.

—Cas. — le llamó en voz baja mientras caminaba.

Había sido un estúpido por esperar tanto.

—Cas. — repitió. Era verdaderamente ridículo que hubiera pasado todo aquel tiempo lamentándose por un Castiel que no existía cuando el verdadero andaba por ahí, quizá necesitando de su ayuda. Tenía que decírselo, decirle que iba a estar para él cuando lo necesitara, que no iba a abandonarlo pasara lo que pasara.

Dean estaba decidido a no convertirse en el monstruo que había visto en el futuro, y tampoco dejaría que Castiel se rompiera y destruyera frente a sus ojos, así tuviera que mantenerlo en pie con sus propias manos.

Miró a los alrededores, estaba parado en mitad del estacionamiento, completamente solo. Empezó a ponerse nervioso, de nuevo, aunque esta vez la razón era la tardanza del ángel en responder.

A veces se tardaba, sí, pero ese no era un buen momento para hacerlo. No había sabido de él en días y no tenía idea de cómo estaba. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Asumía que si algo hubiera sucedido seguramente ya habría venido a pedirles ayuda. A menos que no pudiera hacerlo, a menos que hubiera… Las imágenes que su imaginación había fabricado de Lucifer asesinando a Castiel en el futuro volvieron a llenar su cabeza. Dean trató de apartarlas de su mente.

—Vamos, no me hagas rogarte. —musitó con las manos en los bolsillos — Sólo quiero saber si estás bien.

—Estoy bien, Dean.

— ¡Cas!

Dean se dio la vuelta, sobresaltado, sintiendo el corazón agitado. Pensó que era estúpido que todavía le tomara por sorpresa apareciéndose así, pero quizá era solo que estaba realmente feliz de verle sano y salvo. Tan feliz que sintió un nudo en la garganta que le impidió hablar.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — preguntó el ángel, preocupado, ladeando la cabeza con aquel gesto confundido. El constantemente confundido Castiel, el a veces demasiado ingenuo Cas, el inocente Cas, de ojos limpios y mirada viva.

Dean sintió como se llenaba de afecto por él al mirarlo. Castiel que siempre venía cuando lo llamaba, que no lo abandonaba. Castiel siempre preocupado por él y por Sammy, Castiel con su buen corazón y sus buenas intenciones, envuelto en esa tonta gabardina que le quedaba grande.

Dean lo abrazó. Ese necio ángel se lo merecía. Momentos después sintió las manos dudosas de Cas palmeando su espalda torpemente y eso le hizo reír.

Días atrás, la noche en que volvió del futuro y Castiel le rescató de las garras de Zachariah, Dean le había dicho que no cambiara nunca. En ese momento deseó poder decírselo otra vez. Decirle cuanto le gustaba de la forma en que era. Pero cuando volvió a abrir la boca lo primero que salió fue un :

—Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué lo sientes?

Por todo. Por las cosas que había hecho y por lo que podría o no hacer en el futuro. Pero no quería tener que decirle eso. No quería tener que explicarle por lo que había pasado ni contarle del otro Dean y el otro Castiel, ni de la pena que había estado sintiendo.

—Quise decir: Gracias. —soltó con el mentón apoyado en el hombro del ángel.

Ese otro Castiel era una sombra, y el Castiel real estaba con él, estaba vivo, tibio. Era su Cas. No iba a volver a perderlo. Esta vez iba a hacerlo todo bien.


End file.
